Lust and Love
by Gothicthundra
Summary: Before WinterRomance. A trip to the mall with Pietro, turns a page in Todd's life, as he comes across a girl. Todd/OC, a temporary romance. A re-write of some of my previous attempts to indroduce Candy.
1. A Not so Typical Mall Trip

Yet another re-write... I didn't like how the other one turned out and I decided to do it through Todd and Candy's perspective... its not all sugar and gumdrops..

**Lust and Love**

**Chapter 1**

**A Not So Typical Day At the Mall**

Todd sulked as Pietro ran off to chase a new face around the mall. Pietro had told the others he was taking him out for some air, which really meant Pietro needed someone to keep tabs to make sure his fourth date for the evening didn't get overbooked with his third. He could have done the same at home, where not so many people looked at him so often. As the sixth person stirred their child away from his booth area and glared at him, he opened his bag, glad he'd taken it with him last minute. He began to doodle on a few sheets of paper, wondering how long until someone kicked him out of here.

"Excuse me," Todd sighed, and here it came.

"I'm waitin' for a friend," responded Todd, preparing to close the pages if the female voice told him to leave.

"Todd, right?" Todd froze and looked up in confusion, he rarely heard his name.

"Uh, yeah..." Todd blinked, baffled.

He'd expected to see the deli owner. With her graying brown hair held in a net, with wrinkled dead eyes, in a stained stripped uniform, and her sulky angry expression. Instead his eyes fell on a girl much younger than the ancient Deli women, a girl around his age. She wore no uniform, just simple clothes that looked like she'd raided Claire's, her hair had no gray in and was a vibrant orange like red, she had no wrinkles around her hazel eyes, only slight freckles, and her expression read one of curiosity. Of coarse Todd didn't see this, he saw a girl his own age, period.

"Oh good, here I was like, thinking I'd made an idiot of myself," she chuckled, this confused Todd even more.

"Was there a reason that you needed to know if it was me, yo?" asked Todd, if she was here to harass him, he wasn't going to sit here.

"Ohm.. no... I guess you don't know who I am..." she looked nervous now.

"Uh, sorry, yo... should I?" asked Todd, as she sat down.

"We went to Bayville High together," said the girl with a slight smile, "We had a gym class together."

"Ohm," Todd couldn't remember this girl in his gym class, he wasn't a sleaze but he had been an hormonal teenager and gym class was a great time to exercise his visual ranges.

"I look a little different, I guess... I used to have braces... always was around the three cheerleaders," said the girl, trying to paint a mental image, in which Todd did in fact have a vague memory of the three cheerleaders.

"Oh, yeah... Pietro went out with them, yo..." said Todd, closing his sketch book.

"Yeah, my sister said he dated nearly half if not all the girls in the Junior and Senior class," said the girl with a small chuckle.

"There was a couple Sophomore's in there, maybe two or three Freshman," said Todd calmly, this was normal chatter that he was comfortable with, "So who are you then?"

"Candice or Candy, sister of Carmella Kayne," said the girl.

"Oh yeah, yo... she was that brunette cheerleader, friends with Matthews cousin or somethin' like that," said Todd. (A/N: Cannon)

"That'd be the one," smiled Candy, pulling her hair behind her ear.

"Wait... so your names..." Todd's brow raised.

"Candy Kayne, yeah... its a great joke for anyone around the Holidays," she rolled her eyes.

"Your parents must have a sinistral sense of humor, yo," laughed Todd, as Candy stood up quickly.

"I gotta go, bye," said Candy, quickly heading off.

Todd's brow furrowed, that had been odd. He shoved his stuff in his bag bitterly, what had been her problem? He blew it off as he heard Pietro's voice coming closer, followed by a female's. He slouched a little as he saw them, he always felt so awkward. Pietro and the girl, a blonde this time, parted ways, her nose turned up at the sight of Todd.

"I'm bored, let's go home," said Pietro with a sigh.

"Didn't look boring to me," said Todd standing up and grabbing his bag, "Hey Pie, is it normal for a chic to randomly start talking for no reason?"

"Girls do tend to prat on about unimportant things, but most of the time there's a point to it... depends on the scenario," said Pietro as they headed towards the exit.

"Walk up to a guy they barely know and sit down to talk," said Todd, with a shrug.

"That happens to me often," smirked Pietro, but he didn't continue his side of the conversation as he seemed to be musing over something in his head.

Todd sat against the wall letting out an annoyed sigh. He wasn't exactly sure how or what had just went down, but it had resulted in a decent sized hex down a flight of stairs. He'd only been aiming to ask her something this time, but that hadn't gone over well. He'd ask Tabitha, but she was god knows where this week. As she wasn't an actual member of a team she came and went as she pleased, which no one really minded save Mystique.

"What you do this time?" asked Fred leaning from inside the living room.

"I was in her sight range," said Todd with a shrug as he stood up and hopped into the living room.

Todd sat in the mall, again, this time he'd gone with Lance for the purpose of once again getting away from the Brotherhood house, though their hang time hadn't lasted long. Turned out Kitty and Rogue had done the same thing and when they'd walked passed Hot Topic, Kitty had been standing outside waiting... needless to say, Kitty and Lance had run off and Rogue had decided to go home, leaving Todd once again brewding on a bench. He'd come to the decision that maybe he should actually get a job, he shuttered and gave a groan, who would hire him anyways? He got up to go for a walk, maybe he'd get Lance to take him home if he ran into him. As he headed towards DEB'S, as that's where Kitty had dragged him, he saw a Now Hiring sign outside of China Den, as well as a flash of orange.

"Why not... it can't hurt, yo," said Todd with a shrug as he walked into the crimson and gold colored eatery.

He attempted to look presentable, but shrugged it off and walked up to counter, where he could see someone crouched down to get something. He let out a slight cough and bit his lip to fight back laughter as the figure obviously hit their head on the counter, he stopped when he recognized the person. It was the girl from the other day, her vibrant hair held up in a bun and chopsticks, and wearing a sort of purple oriental uniform.

"Ohm, hi," she smiled, her now red face failing to hide her embarrassment at her previous attempt to stand up quickly, her head still throbbing, "Can I uh, help you?"

"Well.. I came here to ask for an application, yo... but," Todd leaned against the counter in an attempt to look cool, "Mind answerin' a question?"

"Maybe," she gave a wary smile.

"What was with the dash the other day... let me guess, a bet to see how long you'd last without getting grossed out," said Todd, it was an actual common scenario.

"What?" her eyebrows furrowed, "No."

"Then why were you talking to me then? Thought it'd be fun to brag to all your friends you 'talked to a mutie and didn't get infected' or somethin' yo?" asked Todd with a frown.

"Ever think, maybe I wanted to just talk to you," she glared, "Excuse me for doing so... and for your information, I was late for work!"

"Candy, is everything okay?" said a man wearing a black and gold uniform leaning out of the kitchen, his hazel eyes glaring at Todd.

"Nothings wrong, just an applicant," Candy smiled at the man before giving a paper to Todd as the man went back into the kitchen, "I have customers.."

Todd walked out, replaying what had just happened in the overview of a few seconds. She'd wanted to talk to him?... well then he'd reached a conclusion... she was mentally unstable. As he managed five step towards the bench he heard a familiar valley girl's voice headed his way.

"Like, there he is," he looked up to see Kitty arm and arm with Lance, indicating towards him.

"Toad, were heading out!" called Lance, as they stopped near Todd.

"It's 'bout time, yo," said Todd as they headed towards the parking lot.

The ride home was a nightmare to Todd, the constant flirty jabber of the couple in front at one point made him want to leap into traffic. So when the traffic light turned red and they were stopped close to a cafe where there were more traffic jumping worthy couples he considered just taking the bus. He watched a guy using his laptop as a girl sat next to him and began to talk. He watched it for a few minutes and it clicked... a little, until.

"I wish I was like, more forward like that," chuckled Kitty, looking at the couple.

"I like you being more shy, it makes it twice as hard for me," laughed Lance.

"What?" asked Todd.

"Don't you get it, she's like totally interested in him... she's not just sitting there to talk, like you know?" said Kitty with an eye roll.

"..." Todd fell into silence, a rarity, as they drove to drop Kitty off at the mansion.

**TBC**

If you don't like OC's, then don't read this story... but you might miss a lot if you don't... you know how most of all of my stories are connected.


	2. Let's Try This Again

**Lust and Love**

**Chapter 2**

**Let's Try This Again...**

He felt like an idiot. A complete fool, as he walked towards the China Den. After two days of mulling it over in his mind, it had finally warped into an answer... maybe this red head liked him. He grimaced as he mentally prepared himself for the girl to laugh in his face, or worse yet, calmly reject him. Then he remembered something as he strolled in... China Den closed ten minutes previously.

"Oh well," smiled Todd, turning on his heal and heading off, feeling a little better to not deal with it today.

"Excuse me, did you need something, son?" a man's voice caught him off guard..

"Huh, what?" Todd turned around to see the man from the other day leaning out of the door.

"Uh... application," smiled Todd nervously holding up the paper, thankful he'd thought of using it as a cover story.

"I have time now, if you'd like an interview."

"Uh... okay," said Todd, this was the last thing he'd expected today.

"I'm Sinclair," said the man as they walked in.

"Todd Tolansky," said Todd, feeling stupid... he should not have come here.

The interview had been decent, at least in Todd's mind, he hadn't broken anything when he'd decided to help clean up a few tables. He figured flattery and being helpful was probably a good way to get hired. As he was about to leave, he remembered the doors of the mall were closed.

"Hey, uh, I just remembered..." said Todd.

"Doors locked?"smiled Sinclair, "The exit is through the back, I'll be there in a moment."

"Ohm," Todd jabbed his finger towards the kitchen, and Sinclair nodded.

The kitchen was very shiny, it reminded him of those hospitals... which lead to thoughts of gore from the Brotherhood's latest slasher marathon, in which they'd found out Pietro hated Zombies... which would be effective knowledge come Halloween. He heard the back door unlock and stopped in his tracks as he had started to examine the metal stove.

"Dad, mom wants to know...you?" the red head he'd been planning to see leaned in.

"Ah, and you?" said Todd with a smug smirk.

"What are you doing here?" asked Candy, a brow raised.

"Well, initially I was hear just to talk and then..." Todd was cut off.

"He's our new prep cook," came Sinclair from behind him, making him jump slightly.

"I am... I mean yeah, yo," smiled Todd, confidently.

"..." Candy's expression hadn't changed, "Which means..."

"Your training him next week," smiled Sinclair.

"Yippie..." she gave a small wave of fake excitement, Todd rolled his eyes.

"This is my daughter Candice," said Sinclair as they headed out.

"We've met," said Todd and Candy at the same time.

"Oh good, save's me time," said Sinclair as they reached the parking lot, and Todd headed off.

Todd went home a little happier, or perhaps smugger than usual... though he wasn't going to brag about it to his housemates, or they would ruin it. It wasn't often that they did it on purpose, but it did happen. He walked in calmly and sat in his bean bag, listening to Mystique yelling about something upstairs... Magneto. Now he remembered why she was mad, Magneto was staying here for a few days, and they weren't on the greatest terms at the current moment.

"Note of advice, stay clear of Lance... he and Kitty had a fight," said Fred in a low whisper as Todd headed towards the kitchen for something to drink.

"Thanks Freddie," said Todd, making a point to avoid Lance, where he stood throwing dishes angrily about the sink, in an attempt to do the dishes and calm himself.

"Lance, you okay..." Todd was cut off.

"She thinks I stood her up, all 'cause Summers never told her I called," said Lance angrily as he dropped a mug in the water, "Of all the... YEOW!"

"You okay..." Todd grimaced as Lance's hand resurfaced with blood on it.

"This is just perfect!" yelled Lance, storming off to the bathroom, nearly knocking Pietro aside.

"Hey, watch it Rock head.." yelled Pietro picking up the book he'd dropped and zipping into the kitchen, "Hey Toady.."

"Hey Pietro," shrugged Todd as he grabbed a water from the fridge and lept onto the counter.

"Where were you earlier today, you weren't anywhere near here... I know... I looked," said Pietro calmly.

"Whose the stalker in the house, again?" asked Todd with an eye roll.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to play Scrabble... because Lance was too busy being all dramatic, and Fred and Wanda are Fred and Wanda," said Pietro.

"You cheat," said Todd.

"So..." said Pietro, "Where were you?"

"Walked around the mall," said Todd with a shrug, "Nothin' big, just needed somethin' to do. I'll probably go back tomorrow even."

"The mall gets boring too fast, why don't we go see a movie tomorrow," said Pietro, with a smirk, "I think a Brotherhood Movie Trashing is in order."

"Cool, we can go see _Fido_," smirked Todd, looking at his bottle.

"What's Fido? Is it about a dog?" asked Pietro, running to get the Newspaper and read the movie section.

"The poster is on the back page," smiled Todd.

"Oh, okay. Wonder if its... Ahhh!" Pietro dropped the paper as if it was covered in slime, "Uhg! You did that on purpose!"

"You asked what it was... its a Zombie movie..." Todd was cut off.

"Don't say that word," snapped Pietro, running off, knocking Lance over.

"Ass!" yelled Lance, picking up the phone as it rang, "Hello? Oh, hey Kitty... I'm sorry... oh you just talked to Summers? I agree..."

"Todd watched Lance talk on the phone, remembering the cheesy flirting Kitty had been doing the other day, mentally thinking about trying to pick up on that more with this girl.

He marveled at the idea of a girl liking him, even if she was a pesky human. He watched as Wanda walked passed and he gave a friendly smile. She rolled her eyes and opened the fridge. He sighed and fell back into thought about the Mall girl. He honestly could only picture her vibrant hair and almond eyes, but the rest drew a blank. What was normal flirting for a girl... seriously, he was confused. Why wasn't their a guide for this sort of thing. Then it clicked and he went to the movie stand and grabbed some of those crappy romance movies and chick flicks that Tabitha had left behind. He wondered if he looked pitiful enough and apologized, if Pietro would let him use his Portable DVD player.

Todd walked around the mall, attempting to look around without being noticed. Candy, the Mall girl, hadn't been at the China Den. He'd come to the conclusion she had to be a Mall Rat, just based on her brief personality exchange... or that she didn't live far. He rounded a corner, deciding that maybe a Brotherhood Movie Trashing, wasn't such a bad idea. He walked right into someone, knocking the persons bags out of their hands.

"Sorry," said a familiar voice, and he smirked.

"My bad, hey Candy," he responded.

"Oh... hi, Todd," she smiled, and then quickly recovered and hid it.

"Hey, listen, about the other day... It all confused me," said Todd with a shrug, "Again, another bad."

"I guess its fine... but you shouldn't be so quick to judge," said Candy.

"I never thought I'd hear someone say that to me, yo," said Todd, as they stood there, "Uh, so was I right to assume your a Mall Rat?"

"I buy things... I'm a Mall Troller," said Candy with a half smile, Todd smirked, that was a key flirting point; coy small talk.

"Funny, you don't look like no Troll," said Todd, smugly.

"I take that as a complement," she smiled, her cheeks picking up a slight pink to them.

"Take it as you like, Candy Kayne," he smiled, but her face reddened and her eyes narrowed, "No foul meant there."

"I'll take your word for it," she half smiled back, "I have to go to the book store... Maybe you'd like to come with."

"Why not," smirked Todd, for some reason, his stomach turning oddly at the way she was looking at him, "So you... uh like books."

"Mysteries... and house magazines, you?" she walked fairly close to him as they headed down the long halls, he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ohm... yeah... I like books. Sci-Fi mostly... but ohm," his shrugged and shook his head, "I like mechanical books. Like robot making and stuff..."

"That's so cool... Like Myth Busters?" asked Candy, as they walked in.

"I love 'em, yo. There my idols... this one time I decided to make an entire toaster have arms... of coarse that idea was scrapped when Fred thought the toaster was mutating and he smashed it when the arms started moving... but oh well," said Todd with a shrug.

"I own all their DVD's," she smiled, then her face turned pink, "Maybe you should... ohm... oh, they got new art books."

"You into art, yo?" asked Todd, smirking at the thought of showing of his mad skills.

"I like to look at it, I can't draw worth a damn. Sadly, like, the art side of my brain is in a coma..." she smiled sadly, "You?"

"Uh... I've been known to share my artistic talents," he picked up one of the hardcover sketchbooks, smirking at the remembrance he'd thought to brought some of his stash money with him.

"I'd love to see it sometime... maybe you could show me some at work," she beamed, "Which reminds me, did you go pick up the new schedule?"

"Schedule? Uh, no.." said Todd, as he followed Candy towards the Mystery section.

"I have one in my purse, I'll just pick one up later tonight," she reached in her bag.

Todd watched her for a moment as she dug in her large tote bag. Coming to the decision she was actually very cute, he smiled a little too big. He stifled it as she looked up at him for a moment, he didn't want to freak her out. He did a little dance inside his head that a girl who was actually fairly attractive actually liked him. At the same time, he remembered she was human and his spirits dampened. What would the Brotherhood think if they knew he was flirting with a human? He rolled his eyes, they wouldn't give a damn. He thought of Pietro, who slept with nearly every young human girl within a hundred mile radius. So what if he flirted with this red head, it was harmless.

It wasn't harmless. He groaned as he lay in bed late that night with a sketchbook in his hands. He'd been doodling in the back of the book. The problem was his mind was swarming with the idea of trying to impress Candy. He'd opened it up two hours ago and had just realized he'd been fretting over if she'd like the drawings he'd done. It had been a while since he'd actually drawn something, rather than doodle... since Art Class when he was back in Bayville... one of the only classes he'd never skipped. But his art wasn't the point of this inner turmoil, the fact of the problem was it was because of a human girl. He turned the page and began to doodle, groaning and slamming the book closed after he realized he'd drawn her. He opened it up again, looking at his pictures thus far. A bird, the Brotherhood, Pietro and Wanda having one of their silent arguments, Lance talking on the phone, Fred baking, and a half attempt at drawing Mystique reading... before she'd thrown the book at him. Then it fell on several pictures he'd done of Candy on one page, slightly glad he remembered her face now... but knowing something wasn't right about the picture, something was missing. The work schedule fell out of the book as he went to put it on his messy desk.

"I should check that," muttered Todd as he opened it, looking to see his name on the print out, "Tomorrow... shit.."

Tomorrow was Friday, which was when the gang all went out to dinner. He needed to figure out how to get out of dinner night. Ill. He'd fake being ill and then book it. He was working from 5 to 9, the Brotherhood didn't normally get back until eleven, he sighed... that would be easy. He grimaced, that was a lie... this was going to be a challenge and a half.

**TBC**


	3. Complications and Joyrides

**Love and Lust**

**Chapter 3**

**Complications and Joyrides**

Todd lept out his window around three and headed towards the bus stop using the the the back-roads as to avoid any chance the Brotherhood would spot him. Fainting ill had gone over very well, when he'd even decided to add slime effects, the Brotherhood all but bailed early. He was fairly certain Pietro might even sleep in the car to avoid getting 'ill' at all. He ran up the bus steps and fell into the back seat, a little chipper at the fact people gave him a wide birth. He sniffed himself after a moment though, he'd taken a shower... he'd even... dare he say it... used soap. He shuttered. His housemates had to admit, he'd been getting better over the last year; two showers a month really cut the smell. Though, at a more immediate thought, perhaps he should shower a little more to keep his current job. Perhaps four times a month... maybe three for sure. He jogged off the bus and down the street to the mall, not even noticing a familiar jeep doing figure eights in the parking lot and yelling about parking. He slowed down and casually walked towards the China Den.

"Hey Todd," he stopped and took a few steps back as he heard Candy.

"Hey Cand,"he looked back a little to see her wearing her uniform and fixing her hair, "You know Cand, I was thinkin' about something.."

"About what?" she asked with a small smile.

"Your dad ain't Chinese, or Asian... what's with the restaurant?" asked Todd, scratching his head.

"He likes too cook. As well as simple restaurants don't do as well. Themes do," she explained, casually.

"Oh, okay," said Todd, with a shrug, he'd actually been attempting to make small talk, "Hey, so... why exactly are you trainin' me... shouldn't the cook."

"My dad's the cook, the majority of the staff are servers, like myself. Dishers or Busers. Our last prep cook left due to family obligations," she responded as they entered the restaurant, she'd gotten a lot less red in the face since yesterday, "Also, because Kim, Kiki, and Taryn can get the small dinner crowds, but my dad still has to cook."

It wasn't that hard. His job was mainly to chop, sort, cut, mince, and mix things. Todd was glad about this, it meant he had little room to do something wrong. Candy was fairly clear about things, and if she wasn't certain, Sinclair was pretty simple to understand. Near the middle of his shift, he was confident enough at what he was doing for Candy to catch a few tables, though Todd felt a little smug at the fact she kept stopping to talk to him as often as she could, like now for example... as she casually leaned against the table listening to him talk about his favorite foods and stuff as he chopped potatoes. But his euphoric moment was rained on at one clear sentence from Taryn the waitress, and former soccer player.

"Uhg, Pietro and his idiot friends are here," she snapped as she headed towards the break room, "I'm taking my break, Candy can you please deal with those idiots."

"Did she just say..." Todd's eyes went wide as Candy headed towards the door, "Candy... they can't know I'm here, yo."

"Why?" asked Candy, taking as step backwards towards him.

"They just can't okay... Pietro and Lance hate Chinese, why would they come here?" Todd asked that last part to himself.

"Calm down," said Candy, "I got it... Don't casually mention their friend works here... but can I have a more clear explanation later.. you know, like, one without panic in it?"

"Yeah!" said Todd, nervously returning to his prep station, then deciding to move to the one closest to the door to listen in.

Candy walked over to where the Brotherhood and Tabitha sat, talking about Tabitha's trip. They'd apparently run into her a little ways before the mall venture and she'd invited herself along. This hadn't bothered the group much, since she'd offered to pay a fair portion of whatever bill it might be. Their laughter and noises were causing other tables to stare.

"Hi, I'm Candy, I'll be your waitress this evening," she said with a cheerful smile.

"Yes, a stripper!" laughed Tabitha, who then pointed to the other waitresses, "So, are they Kiki and Tropicana?"

"Well her name is Kiki, but sadly no, she's not Tropicana," shrugged Candy, "Do you know what you'd like to drink, or do you need time?"

"Time would only make us more thirsty," said Wanda.

"And Hungry," said Fred, eyeing up the food.

"We'll have two ice teas, a coffee, a root beer, and a Mt. Dew," said Lance with a half smile, "We're all going for the buffet."

"Right, I'll have your drinks in a moment," she headed back towards the kitchen, "Your friends are a little... hyper."

"No... that's calm.. who ordered the Dew?" asked Todd, biting his lip.

"No idea, but they all ordered the buffet," she shrugged.

"Dang... Sinclair, we're gonna need to stock the buffet some more," said Todd as Candy got the drinks.

"Why, I just had Kevin restock nearly all of it," said Sinclair, leaning around the counter where he was cooking, an auburn brow raised.

"Trust me on this," said Todd, watching the Brotherhood take out nearly half the buffet.

An hour later and Todd felt a little more content as he cooked. The Brotherhood had no idea he worked here, they weren't harassing Candy...too much, the Buffet had survived the massacre, and he'd actually managed to keep up for the most part... save for the onion slicer of doom, in which Sinclair had decided to do when Todd had nearly got his hand stuck near the blade. He sighed as he dropped the last chopped potato into the pot and put it on the stove, everything was going fine.

"Your friends an ass," said Candy in a low mumble as she walked back to get more butter.

"What did Pietro do?" asked Todd with a groan.

"How'd you know it was...?" asked Candy, brow raised, "Is his mind always in the gutter, he's managed to harass both the other two waitress and myself."

"I know him well, yo... did he... he didn't," Todd grimaced, "In which was the harassment's?"

"It's not like its the first time I've heard it, but perhaps he could be a little more low key," said Candy as she headed back out, "I'm fairly certain the whole dining room heard his drapes remark.."

His shift was finally coming to an end, and Sinclair had given the okay for him to head out. Todd shoved the last of the dishes near the dishwasher and took off his apron, trying to remember how to punch out. He picked up his card, only to drop it when he jumped at an abrupt voice behind him.

"I'm so glad this nights over," sighed Candy, Todd calmed down, "You okay?"

"You should wear a bell or somethin'.." said Todd with a laugh, "Between you and Sinclair I'm gonna end up offing myself with a deep fryer or somethin'."

"I'll consider it, but if I do... just add tinsel and I'm a walking cliché of Christmas," she rolled her eyes, "I have to admit... your friends are fairly good tippers."

"They actually tipped... wait they paid?" asked Todd, in complete shock.

"Yeah, I'm actually shocked," she pulled out a larger bill from her bag as she clocked out.

"Uh... what exactly did you respond when he was harassing you?" asked Todd looking at the money, "On that note... what exactly did he say to all of you?"

"I said, 'wouldn't you like to know..' it shut him up... for five seconds," she shrugged, and blushed at Todd's slight shock, "I'd rather not say... but I do have come backs... well actually it was the first thing that popped in my head... I had no intent on actually responding... why?"

"Uh..." Todd looked at the clock eyes wide.

"So... care on telling me what exactly the whole hush, hush was about," asked Candy, a pink hue hitting her face, as she leaned a little closer to him, "We could go for a walk..."

"Did they leave?" asked Todd.

"Ohm... your friends... yeah," said Candy, taken aback at Todd's sudden panic... hadn't he been panicked that they were there.

"Shit... shit, shit.." said Todd looking at the clock, "That bus won't beat them there.."

"... Are you talking about trying to beat them home?" asked Candy, "Why?"

"It's a long... okay its not long, but it's a story that is best dealt with later, yo," said Todd, trying to figure out how to beat them.

"... I can drive," suggested Candy, a small smile on her face, "I mean it's my dad's car, but I can drive..and they just left.."

"Are you offering to drive me home?" asked Todd with a raised brow, "In the same car?"

"Well I wouldn't have you ride on the roof... and then you could tell me the story," smiled Candy, "Dad, I'm taking Todd home, be back later!"

"You sure?" asked Todd, though Candy was already walking ahead of him, "I could come up with some other excuse to not be home.."

"It's really no big deal... besides I rarely get to drive... where are you going?" asked Candy as Todd ran along the building to look at the parking lot.

"There not to the jeep yet... maybe I could unplug the battery or somethin'... it would stall for time," said Todd, rubbing his chin.

"You could use this to pop the tire," said Candy, holding her metal hair stick up behind him.

"You are gonna scare me to... good idea," said Todd taking the stick and hopping over to the jeep, one of the only cars in the parking lot.

In one sudden movement, the tire deflated and the sounds of the Brotherhood could be heard exiting the Mall. Todd booked it back towards Candy, grabbing her arm and pulling her with him towards the old Escort. Candy unlocked the car and they quickly got in, just in time to hear a certain earth mutant cursing up a storm. Candy started up the car and went around the long side of the building, avoiding the parking lot.

"I don't mean to interrupt our epic getaway... but where exactly do you live?" asked Candy with a small giggle.

"You know where the Xavier Institute is?" asked Todd, pointing left.

"I thought you and your friends didn't get along with them?" asked Candy, confusion troubling her face.

"We're not too bad now... no not there," Todd rubbed his temple, "There's a backroad near there that takes us clear to the Brotherhood house... I've always found it rather weird, yo... I mean living so close... anyways, do you?"

"Yeah," said Candy, hitting the gas.

"... There's a reason why you don't get to drive, isn't there?" asked Todd, buckling his seat belt, as they peeled out into traffic to the sound of a few horns.

"I am perfectly capable of driving.." grumbled Candy, her face still the pink from earlier, "He just worries too much.."

"You cut seven people off..."

"I mean, so what if I like to speed a little, I don't do it on excess.."

"We went over the curb..."

"If I couldn't drive, do you think I would have gotten my license?"

"Not judging... just saying... you almost hit a lamp post.."

"So..." said Candy as they hit a longer stretch of less populated roads.

"Oh yeah... well," said Todd, relaxing a bit, "I didn't tell the gang 'cause they have a habit of messin' with things... okay botherin', pesterin', and destroyin' is more the terms. I just don't want them pryin' all the time, and the only way I know how to do that... is not tell them anythin, yo."

"Oh... so its to avoid conflict," said Candy with a small nod.

"Exactly... are we on someone's lawn?" asked Todd, looking out the window.

"Yeah... it'll get you there faster," said Candy, her face toned down and smiling.

"You know this is illegal, right?" asked Todd, watching the houses go by.

"Only if you get caught... and then you just say you know the people..." said Candy with a cheerful smile.

"... and if the people say they don't?" asked Todd, with a grin.

"... I suppose I'm screwed... I wonder how much the fine is.."

"Around $1,000... plus trespassing and hazardous driving, then possible endangerment... lookin' at possible jail time..." said Todd causally.

"..." Candy's face paled, and she quickly skitted onto the street, "I didn't know that.."

"Pietro did it when Lance let him goof around in the jeep one day... course, the cops ran away when Wanda threatened to hex them into oblivion if they messed with her brother," smirked Todd, "Though she ended up hexing him, herself."

"What is hexing?" asked Candy.

"Oh, it's her power... kinda like... magic I guess. It's really powerful, if she wants it be. We don't exactly know what she can all do with it... 'cause we ain't invoking it on purpose," chuckled Todd sceptically.

"That sounds... scary," said Candy her brows knitted together.

"She can be... but so can Mystique or Lance... okay, so Lance not so much.." said Todd as they headed up hill.

"Lance dates Kitty Pryde right, or used to... the tall one with the dark hair?" asked Candy, attempting to picture the ones at the table in her head.

"Yeah... he still does... you know who Pietro is... Wanda is his sister, the brunette. Tabitha was the blonde, and Freddie was the big guy," said Todd.

"So Mystique ...?" asked Candy.

"Is crazy," said Todd with a nod, then caught himself, "She's kinda the head of the boarding house... second driveway."

"Talk about creepy," said Candy as she drove down the long driveway towards the unlit boarding house.

"Yeah... it does have that 'Evil Psycho' feel to it," said Todd with a shrug, "It suits us well."

"Good luck on your deception... how's you get away earlier?" asked Candy as they pulled around towards the door.

"I'm ill," said Todd letting out a fake cough.

"Awesome... so..." Candy's red face was back, Todd was getting more and more amused by it.

"Thanks for the ride, Cands, see yah later," said Todd as he hopped out of the car with a wave.

"Yeah, later," she gave a slight wave from inside the car and the Escort cruised off.

Todd closed the door and turned on a light, just in time to hear a jeep pull up. Todd dove on the couch and grabbed their ragged throw blanket and hit the television power button. He heard arguing outside the door and a few minutes later, Fred walked in with fairly happy spirits. Tabitha and Wanda edged in, a little friction between them, and Lance walked in yelling at Pietro.

"I'm tellin' you, I think that girl from the China Den, stabbed our tire, 'cause you have a big mouth!" yelled Lance.

"The chances of her knowing which car was ours is highly unlikely Rocks for Brains," snapped Pietro.

"It was a perfect circle, like those things they wore in their hair," said Lance, who looked at Todd, "We got you some dinner."

"You did?" asked Todd, almost forgetting to fake weak and ill.

"Their dumplings from the China Den place at the mall," said Lance, heading upstairs, "Pietro you need to learn to shut up.."

"What happened?" asked Todd as Pietro sat on the other end of the couch.

"Lance thinks one of the girls from the China Den, used those hair things from their uniforms... to saboteur the jeep... all because I was flirting with them... and may have offended a few of them.."

"Why?" asked Todd, he was still slightly curious about what had been said.

"Okay, well there was these two brunettes there, and I think that Taryn chick Summers used to date was there too... anyways, I was using my normal sexual innuendos, because this one brunette was hot, and I mean grade A, hot... Anyways, our waitress was this red head, she was cute, but nothing in comparison to the brunette... So I became slightly curious about her hair... you know me. So I asked her if it was her natural hair color... okay so not so forward... you know what I'm sayin' right?" asked Pietro.

"...no," said Todd, drawing a complete blank.

"... okay, so I asked her if the curtains matched the drapes... you got that?" asked Pietro, brow raised.

"Sounds familiar... but I have no idea what it means?" asked Todd, thinking about it, "I've heard you use it before..."

"... think about it... Anyways, without a second thought she had a come back... pretty fiery... so she's my new mall target... I like challenges. You in wing man?" asked Pietro, with a smirk.

"... I just got it.." said Todd, eyes wide.

"You in... HEY!" yelled Pietro as Todd not so calmly kicked Pietro off the couch.

"Go find a new wing man..." snapped Todd, glaring at the television.

"Fine, I will... oh, now my leg hurts, you idiot," said Pietro, rubbing his side as he stormed off outside.

"What was that about? Normally your always his wing man?" asked Fred, sitting in the chair.

"Maybe he should stop bugging so many people... I'm going to bed," said Todd, throwing the blankets off and headed towards the stairs.

"Nigh Toad.." said Fred, "Oh and buddy?"

"Yeah?" asked Todd, angrily leaning back into the door frame.

"Can you tell me what you were really doing tomorrow?" asked Fred, nodding towards Todd's clothes.

"... fine," said Todd with a sigh as he realized he was fully dressed and still had his name tag on, "Night Fred.."

**TBC**


	4. Thoughts and Indecisions

Sorry it took so long for an update, but the rest of the story will come fairly slow, because I am currently in the process of moving, so I need to pack.

Also this story is set in March 2008 so, Todd's like 19.

**Lust and Love**

**Chapter 4**

**Thoughts and Indecision**

Todd lay in bed listening to everyone settle down, well mostly, for the evening. He was thinking back over the evening and what he was doing tomorrow. He chastised himself for blowing up at Pietro earlier, he couldn't believe he'd done that, what was wrong with him? It was Pietro's normal thing, he always liked a challenge, Todd knew that... but he'd physically kicked him off the couch. Maybe he'd still been tense after having to sneak around all day and night. He thought he'd calmed down since he left the car and got in the house... he liked her... he groaned and attempted to suffocate himself with his pillow. What was wrong with him? He actually liked a human? That was his only explanation... no, no... nope, he was just stressed, that's all. He nodded to himself, confident that was the only reason he'd freaked on Pietro. Then there was Fred, who would want an explanation tomorrow. He didn't mind telling Fred about stuff like this. Fred was the only member of the Brotherhood he'd never had a problem telling stuff too... it was Fred who even knew about his actual life before the Brotherhood had even existed... but the real problem was... what was he gonna tell him? That he had a job? Was flirting with a human? That she had been the one who drove him home tonight, which might get a laugh or two with the lawn part... and that she'd sped off moments before they'd got... Todd froze, not for the first time in the last few days.

"Ah, crap!" yelled Todd sitting up, he looked at the clock... nearly one in the morning, "Was I that stupid..."

It was obvious now that she'd been waiting for him to say something or ask her what she was doing later or something. Lance and Kitty had done that multiple times, Pietro had called it coy flirting or something. Then he glared, and whacked himself upside the head. It was flirting, he shouldn't care if he'd made her upset or ignored her. It was only supposed to be fun to see what it was like to have a girl actually have an interest in him... he wasn't supposed to be interested in her.

Sleep didn't come easy that night, so the next morning, Todd hadn't woken till noon, and the house was nearly empty. Pietro had left that morning, Lance was outside working on the jeep, and Wanda was meditating or something out back. Fred was the only one in the house, sitting comfortably in his chair, he smiled when Todd hopped in and then returned to his Spanish soaps... which Fred didn't even know what they were saying... just speculated.

"So?" asked Fred, casually.

"I was at work..." shrugged Todd.

"... when you get a job?" asked Fred, raising a brow.

"It was my first day yesterday... China Den..." said Todd.

"... reason you kicked Pietro off the couch was because he insulted your co-worker?" Fred's other brow rose.

"... I think... I think she's nice.." said Todd with a grumble, Fred looked at him.

"Really?" asked Fred, curiosity on his face, "Is that all?"

"Yeah... I dunno... maybe..." Todd sunk into the couch, "She's pretty cool, yo."

"Then you should know, Pietro went to scam on her at the mall," shrugged Fred.

"So.." shrugged Todd as he began to watch the television.

He noticed Fred glance at him and then back towards the screen. Todd watched Scrubs calmly for a few minutes. Then his mind ran towards the mall, a mental image of Pietro harassing Candy at the China Den played in his mind. He glared as his mind version Candy laughed at Pietro's joke and she flirted with him. He rolled his eyes and shook his head, going back to watching JD and Turq slow motion running towards each other. Another image entered his head of the same scenario, in which Candy got upset. Fred looked at the young amphibious mutant, watching as his calm demeanor changed to leg shaking and hand tapping. Fred smiled as Todd jumped up and headed for the door.

"I'm goin..." Todd was cut off.

"To the mall..." finished Fred as he flipped the channel.

Todd hopped off the mid-town bus and headed towards the mall. He had slowed himself a little, chastising his haste. At one point he thought of just going home. So what if Pietro managed to get Candy to go out with him, why should he be concerned? Todd sighed, this emotional roller-coaster was giving him a migraine... he wanted off. Todd looked up to find himself already outside the China Den to his shock... he didn't even remember walking into the mall. He looked through the window to see the back of Candy's head from behind the counter, and when she moved to her left, he could see the Speedster's reflection in one of the golden plates on the wall, attempting to place his hand on Candy's. A strange knot formed in Todd's gut and suddenly he found himself with a dry throat and intense urge to break Pietro's hand with the heaviest item he could find. He watched Candy's hand retreat from the counter and she seemed to excuse herself, as she went to the kitchen in a few short moments. Pietro walked out shortly after, a look of utter annoyance on his face.

"What are you doing here, Toad?" asked Pietro, his brow raised at Todd.

"It's a mall, anyone can be here, Quicksilver," snapped Todd, only to blink in shock at his own outburst.

"Geesh, sorry for asking, frog breath!" grumbled Pietro as he disappeared in the blink of any eye, only knocking Todd into a potted plant next to them as he left.

Todd stood up and dusted himself off. He looked at the China Den, and had a brief thought of leaving before deciding to head in. There wasn't many customers and he didn't have anything to do, so why not. When he walked in, he listened to the small bell chime and leaned against the counter... then after a moment, decided to go into the kitchen.

"Hey!" called Todd, leaning in.

"Oh, hello Todd," replied Sinclair, leaning around the counter, with a smile.

"Slow day?" asked Todd, slightly nervous... he wasn't too sure he should be back here, but his boss didn't seem to mind.

"Yeah, we had a couple small lunches... nothing big. But this weekend is Easter, and we have a few parties... speaking of which I was going to call you," said Sinclair, "But I realized I didn't have your number... Can you work this Sunday?"

"Oh, yeah... phone... Oh, yeah I can work Easter, I ain't doin' anythin' that I know of.." shrugged Todd.

"Good, I didn't wan't to intrude on any family plans you might have," said Sinclair, as he wrote down Todd on the schedule.

"I live with the Brotherhood... only thing interesin' on Easter is if we decide to have an egg fight," shrugged Todd.

"Brotherhood... you mean the boarding house?" asked Sinclair.

"Uh yeah... do you watch TV?" asked Todd, it was strange for someone around this area not to know who the Brotherhood of Mutants were.

"Afraid not, we're not television people... well Candy kind of is, but my wife and I aren't," shrugged Sinclair.

"...okay," shrugged Todd, "Is it okay for me to be back here?"

"Why not, you work here don't you, don't act so tense," laughed Sinclair as he boiled some rice.

"Hey, I asked Candy why a Chinese restaurant, and she said somethin' about themes?" asked Todd, he didn't just want to sit her, but he didn't want to leave just yet.

"Oh, yes. Themes do better... for the most part. I own and Italian restaurant as well. But that's near Illinois more. My Sister-in-law runs it for me," responded Sinclair, "Themes allow people to know what the possibilities are before entering. People don't like surprises.."

"Makes sense," shrugged Todd, thinking about themes, he chuckled, "Maybe you should do a medieval one?"

"... actually... that would be great at the fair this year," beamed Sinclair, as he headed towards the office quickly, "Great idea Todd!"

"... what was a great idea," Todd tensed as Candy's voice came from behind him.

"Uh... nothin'... I guess I suggested something," he shrugged, looking at Candy, he blinked, there was something different about her today.

"What for?" asked Candy, her skin seemed pale.

"Hey, are you sick, yo?" asked Todd, looking at her.

"No... just... no," said Candy, her face going red as she looked down, apparently embarrassed about him noticing a difference, "I've just been thinking too much today... so what did you suggest."

"Uh, medieval theme..." Todd wanted to ask her more about what was wrong, but he would feel like an idiot if he did, so he remained silent about it, then, "Is this 'cause Pietro was botherin' you?"

"Huh... what?" asked Candy, suddenly alert, "No, it's not that... how'd you know he was here?"

"I saw him before I got here," shrugged Todd.

"Oh... no, its nothing to do with him," smiled Candy, "So... are you working this weekend?"

"Uh, yeah I guess. I forgot to ask when though..." said Todd.

"Think you can handle the rush so soon?" asked Candy, with a playful smirk

"I hope so, yo," said Todd, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"... you hungry?" asked Candy as she grabbed a couple rolls from the counter, "I haven't eaten lunch yet, you?"

"Uh... can I?" asked Todd, looking around for Sinclair.

"... yes..." she said slowly, looking confused.

"I ain't workin... never mind, sure I'm starved, yo," said Todd, as Candy made some sandwiches, he wasn't about to turn down free food.

"Good, because I was going to make you one anyways," she chuckled as she slid a sandwich towards him.

"Slurpt!" in one quick motion, Todd had swallowed the sandwich, he froze as Candy looked at him, "Uh.."

"..W... w-was that your t-tongue?" asked Candy, her eyes wide and face red.

"Uh... yeah, yo... so what?" asked Todd, slightly defensive.

"...wow... freaky," she shrugged and went back to making her sandwich, though her face still held the same shocked look, and her voice was much quieter than before.

"I'm... gonna head out... thanks for lunch, yo," said Todd, opening the door.

"What? Why?" asked Candy, standing straight, "I mean... okay... see you Sunday?"

"Uh.. yeah... bye," said Todd, exiting even quicker.

Todd walked out of the China Den and cussed as he quickly headed home. A part of him was angry at her reaction to his power and another part was angry at himself for doing it. He couldn't blame her for being shocked, maybe even repulsed... again, she was human. A factor he kept reminding himself of, but for some reason kept slipping. He slouched on the park bench looking at the glass cover around it. He glanced at his reflection and glared, as he turned and watched down the street for the bus. He let his head hit the side of the glass as he sighed, maybe he'd misread everything completely... maybe she didn't have a crush on him... maybe he did have on on her... perhaps.. he was doomed to be lonely and repulsive towards others. He shook his head as he heard the bus, he couldn't come to that decision based on one girl's shocked behavior. As he slouched in the bus seat, he grimaced... it wasn't one girl's behavior... it was a common behavior from everyone he'd met... some weren't so good at hiding it with shock however. He pulled the cord, deciding to walk home instead of ride.

He hopped along the sidewalk a few feet before stopping. He stood and started walking normal, trying not to slouch... which fell back into it as he walked. Whenever he stood, his legs and back hurt... not to mention his knees would hyper extend to almost Ostrich proportions... though he might have been exaggeration a bit on that. In the end, he hopped home and up towards his room, hoping maybe tomorrow would be a better day.

**TBC**


	5. Tongue Tied

**Lust and Love**

**Chapter 5**

**Tongue Tied**

Easter. Todd sliced and diced, his eyes focused on only the food. Occasionally Sinclair would ask for something or joke with him and Todd would humor his boss by doing so. But Todd's mind was attempting to lock down on one thing, and avoid any wondering. You see his normal sleep pattern had been altered in the last two days since the tongue shock episode... and for some strange, erratic, unfathomable reason... his once Wanda laden thoughts had shifted... he'd shifted and he didn't want them too... Actually, given the current situation, he wished he didn't remember his dreams... like Lance. Lance never remembered any of his dreams, why couldn't Todd just miss that Rem Cycle and move on with life. However a huge reason in his focus is that every time he looked up, the dream flared back, and it was the only time in his life that he wished he didn't have an imagination at all.

"Todd!"

"Huh?" Todd looked at Sinclair quickly.

"Son, are you okay. I've been crackin' jokes for ten minutes and at least two were actually funny," said Sinclair, a half smile on his lips.

"Oh, sorry... I've been a little off lately, yo..." chuckled Todd nervously, looking up to see Candy come in with a new order.

Todd looked down at the rice he was measuring, almost surprised by the lack of flashback to his dream he'd expected... instead he felt angry and upset. His mind slung back to her expression, though a part of him knew he'd changed it in his head... but still. He saw two perfectly manicured hands set down on the edge of the table, he pretended not to see them, however he had to notice her when she leaned closer to him, a single strand of loose orange hair waving towards his face, and the shimmer of her purple uniform.

"Todd?" he almost sighed in annoyance at himself... of coarse, now his mind was rendering to his other thoughts.

"Hey Candy," smiled Todd, looking up at her, but instead of her confused blush or blush in general she usually wore, she looked upset, "Uh... what did you need?"

"I... I need more rolls," she sighed, "Are there any in the oven?"

"No, I'll get some from the freezer," said Todd, putting his apron down and taking off his gloves.

Todd walked to the freezer, which was located to the far end of the entire restaurant, passed the fridge and stock, and in the smallest corner. He yanked open the door with ease and headed into the back part where the frozen bread products were kept. He froze, he forgot to ask which kind of rolls, but he needed to hurry, his rigger was setting in. Damn his amphibian DNA. He turned to the door, but a certain red head had already ducked in, and closed it.

"Why aren't you talking to me?" she asked quickly, almost guarding the door, her almond eyes filled with some sort of emotion, "Did I, like, say something?"

"Uh... ohm," Todd looked at the door, his body starting to stiffen, "Can we talk later..."

"Why not now... there's a still on customers and my dad's ahead on prep..." said Candy, apparently believing this time was the only perfect one.

"It's really cold in here," said Todd, his fingers stiff, "I uh... don't do well in this temperature."

"... oh... okay," Candy pushed open the door and he stiffly walked out, shaking his hands and trying to warm up.

Suddenly, he found himself back in the kitchen and measuring rice again. He bit his lip, he couldn't believe what he'd just done... had he actually ran... what the hell was that... He looked up as he heard the door to the storage and fridges slam. Candy walked by, her face red... though from the cold look she gave him, it was no blush. He groaned and began to role sushi in anguish, only intensified when Candy and Taryn walked in, Taryn headed to the back room.

"Todd, we're closing, don't worry about sushi," smiled Sinclair, "Why don't you go help Candy take down the buffet."

"... okay... or I could help in the kitchen," smiled Todd.

"Nah, I got it," said Sinclair as he took a pile of dishes over towards the dish washing station.

"But... okay," sighed Todd as he walked out to the buffet, where Candy had gone to lock the door.

Todd turned off the sign and walked over towards the hot food area and began stacking trays. Candy had gone to the desert bar, on the other side of the room. Todd easily cleared the area and headed in the back, casually carrying all the food, which caused Erin, the dishwasher, to drop his sponge into the sink. Todd mentally yelled at himself, he'd been in such a hurry to get out of there, he'd forgotten his abilities... though why should he, he rarely used it. It was simple to carry a ton, literally, with his arms... but when did one ever plan on avoiding a situation like that. He shrugged and continued to the freezer. He quickly went back into the dining area, rounding passed the large salad bar and into Candy and her plates, thankfully not enough for her to drop them.

"Sorry," he said with a sigh, his hands on her shoulders from where he'd refluxed when they'd hit.

"Yeah, I shouldn't have rounded so sharply," she said with a sigh as she went to move again, but his hands we're still there.

"No, sorry about ditcin' yah know... I dunno, I guess I didn't wanna deal with... never mind," Todd quickly headed towards the appetizer section.

"... I'm lost," sighed Candy in defeat, her cheeks turning pink as she picked up the soups.

"I didn't wanna talk about me being a freak," snapped Todd quietly as he headed back into the kitchen.

"I never said..." Candy had followed him, leaving the soup behind.

"Yeah, well your reaction did," said Todd.

"I was shocked to say the least... I mean I knew you were a mutant, but I didn't know what you could do," said Candy, Todd's brow rose, "Television."

"Shocked?" asked Todd with a scoff, "More like repulsed, don't worry yo, it happens a lot..."

"Don't be so quick to judge... you have no idea what I thought," said Candy, heading back towards the dining area.

"Todd," came Sinclair's voice from the back as he was about to follow Candy.

"Yeah, boss," said Todd, leaning back towards the room.

"Boss?" laughed Sinclair, "Kiddo, you said you had no plans tonight, right?"

"Uh.. none, why?" asked Todd.

"I wanted to know if you'd be interested in coming over for dinner. Some of the other employees will be there, and they'll be all sorts of food," smiled Sinclair.

"Uh... ohm... sure, what time?" asked Todd, in slight shock, but giddy at the prospect of food.

"You could ride with us, from what I remember, you don't exactly drive," smiled Sinclair, "If you don't mind sitting around while the foods being made.

"... where are you from?" asked Todd, brow raised with a smile, "You definitely ain't from around New York, yo."

"Guilty," laughed Sinclair, "So, you coming?"

"Yeah... I should.. finish helping Candy... and Erin's freaking out," said Todd as the dishwasher broke.

"Oh yes," said Sinclair, as Todd headed back up front, where Candy had started wiping down stuff.

Todd sat in the small car nervously, Candy not saying a word, just staring out the window. Sinclair let out a whistle in boredom before turning on the radio. Todd let his thoughts wonder, what had she been thinking... maybe he'd read too much into it... maybe she was seriously just shocked... that's all. He looked at her from where she sat leaning against the window, her bright hair clinging to the window. He found himself absentmindedly comparing its odd color to other red heads he'd met. It was lighter than Jean's... way lighter... than Arcade's... he blinked, he didn't know many red heads at all come to think of it. They drove down a small street near the edge of Bayville, nearly towards the country, to a small pale blue house. The backyard was set up for a barbeque, and Todd fought back a scoff at the white Pickett fence, it was too postcard friendly. He freaked for a moment, imagining the inside, it would be his luck to break something expensive in his boss' house.

Thankfully the inside was not overly baring in price, mostly simple things, and everything breakable was in places he could only reach if he chose too. As they walked in, Candy excused herself to her room. Todd stood next to Sinclair as a women came in from the kitchen. She was rather striking, a more obvious beauty than her daughter... and something about her seemed familiar to Todd, though unplaced for the moment. She was around the same petite height as Candy, with the same lithe frame and nose. Otherwise her complexion was seemingly unblemished, her eyes a wide green, and her hair long, black, and straight. The first thought however he held of her, save for the familiarity, was how in the world Candy's hair was that unusual color.

"Raven, this is Todd, our newest employee," smiled Sinclair, "I'm going to go whip up some deviled eggs."

"Hello, Todd," smiled Raven, her voice made Todd feel uneasy, it was almost too eloquent, "Come in, have a seat, dear."

Thankfully the awkwardness ended soon after, when more of the employees showed up... even if they steered clear of him. At one point however, Todd had tried to join a conversation with a couple of them, only for them to disburse. He was suddenly reminded of the one thing he hated in high school, socializing. He fought the urge to slump in the corner or leave, instead he walked towards the kitchen area, hoping to find someone to talk to in there, he'd even settle for Raven, he shivered.

"Hey Todd, I told my wife about that medieval idea you had... she's not completely sold yet, though," shrugged Sinclair as he entered, Todd shook his head, he was about to tell him it had been a joke when Candy came in wearing an odd purple dress and sneakers, making him snicker.

"I think we should put more focus on the _China Den_ for now, daddy," said Candy, bumping her father over and taking over his work.

"But Pumpkin, the menu is fine, we don't need to over complicate things, back me up, Todd," smiled Sinclair, throwing Todd off.

"Ohm... I... maybe you should as Kiki, she's worked there longer... you know, yo," said Todd, slowly backing out of the room.

"Fine I will," said Sinclair, leaving the two alone in the kitchen.

"Ohm... you got any water or somethin'... maybe?" asked Todd, with a half smile.

"In the fridge.." said Candy, not looking up from what she was doing.

"Ohm, Candy... we're you really just shocked?" asked Todd before he could shut himself up.

Todd sat at the large picnic table with his fellow employees, mentally wondering what he should do. He looked at the silverwear in thought he'd already decided not to use his tongue to eat, but a part of him wanted to do it, simply to mess with all the humans there... but he restrained the urge as Candy handed him the rolls. She'd chosen to sit next to him after their brief awkward silence in the kitchen earlier... and oddly enough when she'd sat down his stomach flipped to his great annoyance... then again he was already on the terms he did have an attraction to her. Dinner wasn't nearly as awkward, well really it was sort of a late lunch or early dinner, the sun was still up. Two hours after its start, a conversation had ended with Todd deciding to help her clear the table.

"So, you tellin' me, that you've watched how many old monotone movies, yo?" asked Todd, as Candy and him walked into the kitchen with the last of the dishes.

"At least fifty, my mom gets a trip out of them," chuckled Candy, "I try to make plans to avoid her black and white movie night."

"I hear yah. Every time Lance and Pryde broke it off he'd wallow for three days in the dark with old horror movies. It was the only time none of us bothered him or we're too afraid to make fun of him yet," smirked Todd, "I swear if they have a spat again and I have to witness another '_Mama Dracula_' montage, I'm gonna knock myself into a coma."

"I prefer romance comedy's," said Candy, "You know, to watch for fun."

"Comedy part I agree with, but romance... really?" asked Todd with a raised brow.

"Comedy?... ohm, Todd," said Candy her face going its familiar pink color, "Are you busy next weekend?"

"Well, I ain't workin', so nothin' I know of, yo," said Todd as he handed saran wrap to her.

"Me and a few friends we're gonna go see that new movie with _Adam Sandler_... and I was... wondering if maybe... you'd like to come?" asked Candy, with a hopeful smile.

"Uh... nah, as you can tell I offend most humans, you know by being alive," said Todd, not caring to hide his anger at the thought, "I don't care to be the token mutant, yo."

"...I was actually asking you out... I just... was trying to be subtle... and," she sighed, "I was just gonna say my friends never showed when you got there."

"Oh... you askin' me...me? On a date?" asked Todd, this was a strange turn of events.

"Kinda... yes..so... do you wanna go on a date with me?" asked Candy, biting her lip nervously.

"Uh..." Todd blinked.

**TBC**


	6. Movies

**Chapter 6**

**Newness**

_March/April/May_

Todd hopped down the staircase in euphoria, he had a date. An actual notifiable date... with an actual girl... and actual person. He swung around the door frame and into the kitchen in a glorious mood. He'd never actually been on a date before... he felt like an idiot as his cheerful mood stopped north of the toaster and near the sink... what exactly was the metaphor for movies... Pietro had metaphors for every kind of date and action.

"Lance, what does a movie date mean?" asked Todd as Lance walked in.

"Movies... popcorn..." shrugged Lance, "Buy soda..."

"... what do you and Kitty do at the movies?" asked Todd, with a brow raised.

"Watch the movie..." said Lance, his brow also raised, "Why?"

"Your boring," said Todd, walking into the living room, "Yo, Pie? Movie date?"

"Possible make-out... depending on the chick.. sometimes they only let you get as far to put an arm around them... or hand hold... which is lame... why?" asked Pietro as he reached level ten on packman.

"Attic raiding?" asked Wanda as she looked at the TV screen, then to Todd, "What about movies?"

"Nothing," said Todd with a shrug as he retreated down the hall to the basement door.

He opened it causally and headed downwards to use the house computer, but stopped short as Magneto attempted to tackle laundry. It was unusual to see the Master of Magnetism in jeans and a t-shirt... especially said Master of Magnetism picking up close with his fingers and tossing them into the machine as if the were about to explode... for a moment Todd pondered weather Magneto would short out a video camera if he chose to black mail him with this.

"What... is that?" asked Magneto, noticing Todd on the stairs as he pointed towards something dark gray in the corner.

"No idea... poke it with a stick," said Todd, deciding to go upstairs before further persuade in questions about questionable objects.

He opened the back door and headed for the old wooden porch swing and slumped down in thought. Perhaps movies were just movies... besides Candy had already been causing him to over think small actions from the beginning. He watched as a family of birds flew towards the swamp in the far back of the property. He could hear the phone ringing from inside the house, then Tabitha yell out the upstairs window at him.

"Hey, the phones for you!" she yelled from the upstairs.

"Who is it?" yelled Todd.

"I don't know, Fred answered it!" yelled Tabitha closing her window.

"Here," said Pietro zipping out and throwing the phone at him, "Hurry it up, I'm expecting a call."

"Hello?" asked Todd as Pietro zipped back inside.

"Hey," came a familiar chipper sounding female voice.

"Oh, hey, sup?" asked Todd as he began to swing.

"Nothing much, you?" asked Candy, he could hear the sink in the background.

"I'm cool. Dishes?" asked Todd.

"Uh, yeah..." said Candy, "I was attempting to make something... epic fail."

"Really, what you make?" asked Todd.

"Again, it was an epic fail... I was trying to make blueberry tort... it went wrong," said Candy, "Hey I was wondering if you wanted to catch the 4 or 6 O' Clock showing?"

"Whatever, I ain't got nothin' besides our date planned," said Todd, failing to hide his sudden jolt of happiness causing Candy to giggle.

"So... you a food stasher?" asked Candy, "I'm gonna bring my big purse."

"Girl, your speaking my language, ever movie hopped?" asked Todd.

"Once with my sister, we so totally almost got busted," she laughed.

"It's the hair, sorry to say, yo. With that color, no one is missing you in a crowd," it seemed easier to talk to her on the phone then face to face for some reason, more open."

"Well, there's a horror movie playing right after the Adam Sandler one ends... maybe I could wear a wig," giggled Candy.

"Maybe I'll bring one too, yo," said Todd, this was kind of fun.

"Phone?" yelled Pietro from the doorway.

"I gotta go, seeya Pom-Pom," said Todd, who blinked... had he really just said that, well she had been a cheerleader... but...

"Okay, Cuff-Links, pick you up at three, bye" said Candy, who seemed fine with what he'd said and had even added a nice retort.

"I don't even wanna know," said Pietro taking the phone and dashing back inside, only to return, "I lied... what the hell was that?"

"What?" asked Todd, pretending he'd said nothing at all.

"Who was that?" asked Pietro.

"My date," said Todd with a shrug, Pietro would haunt him until he got an answer anyways.

"Uhmhmm," said Pietro skeptically going back inside.

"That's not over," said Todd with a grumbled as he looked through the window at the wall clock, only to remember Wanda had hexed it due to its constant chiming.

"Was that her?" asked Fred coming outside, a grin on his face.

"Uh yeah, we have a date tonight," said Todd with a confident smirk.

"I figured, Pietro's going around chatting for information," said Fred with a chuckle, "Don't worry I won't spread gossip."

"I don't care," said Todd with a shrug, "They ain't gonna believe it anyways. What time is it?"

"Noon," said Fred as he sat on the swing that Todd had vacated.

"Good, gives me time, yo," said Todd hopping into the house.

At 2:30 Todd looked in his bedroom mirror, after he'd spent the better of twenty minutes locating it behind his wall posters. His hair was still wet, a part of him cringed at the fact he'd dared to use shampoo, which had altered his hair slightly to a lighter color, though the water hid that factor. He felt like an idiot, maybe he should have done nothing about his appearance. He looked at his clothes again, Magneto had actually managed to get some laundry done without having a panic attack, he shrugged, his clothes felt stiffer but surprisingly his white shirt was actually white. He picked up his normal sweater and examined it, he sighed and tossed it into a corner as he began to dig in his unkempt and unworn drawers and pulled out a black t-shirt and shoved it on over his normal white one. He thought about tying his shoes, but shrugged it off and picked up a comb... mentally preparing himself for what he was about to do. He took a deep breath and ran it through his hair, tugging his tangles and knots apart. After a brief second he tossed the comb aside and opened his eyes, only to use his hands to mess it up again.

"Okay, done... that's it... nothing else," said Todd glaring at himself in the mirror as he snapped on his cuff links and opened the door.

He lept down the steps as Lance was walking by, causing the earth mutants to stop in place and follow the young mutant wordlessly with his eyes. Todd said nothing and proceeded to heard towards the end of the driveway, taking a shortcut through the thickets of trees towards the road. He watched the little car pull towards the driveway and stop, apparently trying to figure out if this was the right driveway in the daytime. Todd waved as he walked out of the brush. He opened the door as it drove next to him, and climbed in. He chuckled to himself, did Candy ever not wear purple. Though the simple purple dress she wore now was much better than the Easter one.

"Sorry I'm late," said Candy, "But don't worry, we'll still catch the movie..."

"Cool, I didn't even know you we're late," chuckled Todd as she drove off, he grabbed the door handle in a quick reaction to her sharp turn.

"Well, I guess I'm not then," she shrugged.

It wasn't long until they had reached the mall and headed to the movie theater across the street. It was nearly half way through the movie before either of them said or did anything to acknowledge the other. Todd noticed Candy's eyes flicker towards his hand when he offered her some popcorn and she'd gladly accepted. He looked at her as she turned back towards the movie, she looked strange in the flickering light, different even. Her hair was still brightly colored, but the lights made it almost flicker other colors, it was slightly fascinating, and then he followed her hand with his eyes. She let it rest on the arm rest as ate some licorice she'd hid in her purse. He slowly moved his hand towards hers, wondering what she'd do. He sighed and retreated his hand back to his lap.

"This is boring, wanna go check out a different one?" asked Candy in a whisper.

"Thank god, yo. Let's get outta here," said Todd, grabbing their popcorn as they stood and headed out of the theater.

They snuck into a slasher movie down the isle and sat in back casually. They hadn't missed much, just the boring beginning, but the plot had just become gory as they sat there. Todd jumped at the same time Candy did, only to both laugh at their reaction. Todd smirked and put his arm around the back of her seat, resulting in a more close jump from time to time.

"Excuse me," came one of the ushers, "Can I see your tickets."

"Ohm," Candy sat up straight.

"Yeah," said Todd, holding up two tickets to the slasher movie they were in.

"Thank you," said the man handing him back the tickets and leaving.

"How did you get ticket stubs?" asked Candy, eyes wide.

"I jacked them from the group of phrat boys who headed to the bathroom," said Todd with a smirk as they sat back to watch the rest of the movie.

A short while later Todd and Candy walked down the sidewalk leaving the mall area in good spirits, having snuck into two more movies before leaving. Candy had to leave the car at the mall and instead of leaving her there to wait while he took the bus, he'd offered to walk her home as it wasn't too far from the mall.

"So, you don't really say much about yourself," said Candy with a smile as they walked.

"Whatya wanna know?" asked Todd, with a shrug.

"What do you like to do for fun... any hobbies... what's up?" asked Candy.

"Stuff... I don't really have a designated hobby, yo... " shrugged Todd.

"You never did show me any of your art... maybe one of these days you could?" asked Candy.

"I meant too," shrugged Todd, "What about you... apart from the restaurant I don't know a lot 'bout you."

"Ohm.. not much here actually. I like music a lot... I can play piano. Apart from work, I really don't do much.. shopping I guess... but it not that exciting since Carmella left," said Candy.

"Collage?" asked Todd.

"She went to NYU for a bachelors in Science... she wanted to do Forensics," said Candy, looking at the necklace she wore with great fascination.

"I liked science..." shrugged Todd, "Though I didn't need 'geek' added to my label of 'freak' at school... so I didn't really.. do much."

"You should go for you GED or something," said Candy, "It's better than nothing."

"Anyways... soo.." said Todd, nodding towards her upcoming house, "Great movie hopping tonight, yo."

"We should do it again.. or maybe you can come over one of these days... and we can.. watch Myth Buster's like we planned," smiled Candy as they walked up the pathway to her house.

"Sounds like a date, yo," said Todd, with a shrug.

Todd walked to the door with her feeling more than a little interested in her. He smirked as he stood on the steps and she stood on the top step looking down at him. The moon was the only light, save for the dim light of the kitchen window a little ways down the house. Her giggling began to settle down with a sigh as he leaned against the porch banister. He couldn't help but take a little more notice to the girl before him. She was lithe but noticeably female in the dark purple dress. Her eyes weren't just bland hazel but brown with golden green rings around them. He became slightly aware of her face getting closer to his, noticing her eyes closing slightly, her small nose and its fair freckles, his eyes closed as he leaned closer to her. Strawberry. Her arms wrested on his shoulders as she leaned from the top step. She pulled away and stood back up, Todd reluctantly let go of her hand.

"Night Todd," she smiled as she went inside.

Todd made it home a little after midnight, and walked in, though he was only half aware of it. His mind was swimming, had SHE just kissed him... she'd also asked him out... and pursued him. It was a lot different on this end of the stick... but he kind of licked it, it was nice feeling wanted rather than detested.

"Hey Toad, where we're you?" asked Pietro, Todd blinked remembering that's what everyone called him, not Todd like Candy did.

"With my girlfriend," said Todd confidently as he headed up the stairs.

"Did he say girlfriend?" asked Lance, brow raised.

"God I hope so," said Wanda, "It'd get him out of my hair."

"Bet he's making it up," said Pietro leaning into Lance.

"Oh grow up," said Tabitha, with a small glare as she walked out the door.

"What?" asked Pietro.

"I got ten," said Lance.

"Twenty, says he has one," said Fred, with a shrug, fighting back a laugh.

"Deal."

**TBC**


	7. Unforseen Problems

Man, so sorry it took so long, I've been swamped and stuff.. Luckily for you guys I am officially 100% out of my depression, so on with the writing.

**Chapter 7**

**Unforeseen Problems**

_April- May Cont._

Todd looked at his clock as it let off an annoying buzz, it was six in the morning on a Saturday, he flung his blankets to the ground and got up bitterly. Sinclair had asked him to come in for the morning shift because the normal morning prep cook had called in sick the night before. Todd himself had invested in a track phone, so the rest of the Brotherhood wouldn't eavesdrop in on what Todd had going on in his personal life. He was grateful that everyone was asleep at this hour, he didn't need people bugging him.

"I mean who eats Chinese at eight in the morning?" asked Todd in a grumble as he got dressed.

His question was abruptly answered upon his arrival, as the place seemed to be full already, even though he was early. He quickly ducked passed Taryn, who was hostess this morning and into the kitchen. He ignored the look she gave as he did so. He clocked in and quickly went to work, where the poor dishwasher had been trying to keep up with the chopping, mixing, wrapping, and steaming.

"Thanks god," and without another word the dishwasher returned to his mountain of bowls and plates.

"Morning Todd," said Sinclair from behind his counter, as he seemed to be doing several things at once.

"Yeah, mornin', Sinclair," said Todd trying to muffle a yawn.

By two, it had slowed down a considerable amount, where there was only three tables. One of the waitress' that Todd hadn't met, had began to hover in the office/lunchroom space for a breather. Todd finished his cutting of fish for the sushi rolls for the afternoon and sighed, he hoped every weekend wouldn't be this fast paced.

"Hey Sinclair, anything you need done before I go?" asked Todd, leaning around the counter to where Sinclair had finished wiping down the stove from the breakfast.

"No, that's all for today," said Sinclair, "Don't forget your check, its on the desk."

Todd headed out and looked at the desk where envelops were sealed and a post it note attached to it. A reminder that he could get the option of direct deposit. He shrugged and opened the envelope as he headed out the back door, not really wanting to head past all the people today, especially Taryn the snob. He folded up and shoved it in his pocket smugly. He nearly walked into a man walking through the door he was headed too.

"Sorry," said the tall dark haired man, headed up the steps as Todd nodded.

An hour later Todd walked through a store with a confident smile, already planning on getting an mp3 player. He walked through the electronics section and stopped to look at a few movies. A small chiming sound came from his pocket as he read the back of _See No Evil_. He reached in his pocket and looked at the number, he smiled and push the call button.

"Hey, babe," said Todd putting the movie back and picking up a different one.

"Hey!" came Candy's voice, sounding either giddy or …. okay it sounded giddy, as most of her calls started, "Are we still on for tonight?"

"Movie montage night, 'couse, yo," said Todd looking at a comedy.

"Awesome, just checking... you know... in case the Brotherhood had some plans," said Candy.

"Nah, most of 'em have dates," said Todd, smirking at the fact he was one them, "Did you want me to pick anything up?"

"Ohm, like, I don't know...I got chips, soda, popcorn..." she replied, with the sound as if she was counting off the objects like they were in front of her.

"Do you like Italian?" asked Todd, "And... musicals?"

"Yes, and hell yes," said Candy, "Why?"

"Nothin'... how about '_Little Shop of Horrors_?' You know with that dude from '_Honey I shrunk the kids_', thing?" asked Todd looking at the case.

"Oh thank god, I'm so glad you didn't say High School Musical, cause I'd so barf," said Candy with a small laugh.

"Agreed... but don't diss it in front of Pietro, yo... He'll go ballistic," said Todd with a laugh as he grabbed a couple of movies and his mp3 player and headed to the check out.

"Okay, well see you in an hour then," said Candy, "Bye."

"Bye," said Todd with a chuckle as he hung up the phone and put it in his pocket.

An hour later he arrived at Candy's house, it was only four, so the sun was still in the sky, making the little house looking sickly perfect. He cringed at the Pickett fence, and nearly dropped the containers of Italian in his bag as the proper speaking voice of Raven came from near the garden.

"Hello, Todd. How are you dear?" asked Raven, her dark hair pulled back and dirt on her hands, it was odd seeing anything other than a manicure on her hands.

"Ohm, hi," smiled Todd, walking a little straighter for some unknown reason.

"Candy's in the house, you can go right in," smiled Raven as she went back to tending the garden.

Todd slowly started walking again and went up the porch steps. There was something still strange about her mother, so formal, and something about her seemed familiar... and nerve racking. He looked at her mother and nearly walked into the door as he did so. He turned the knob and walked in slowly, then a little more confidently. Remembering Candy would be the only one in the house as her mother was outside and father was at the restaurant.

"Yo, Candy?" asked Todd as he walked through the hall and to the living room.

"In here!" came her voice from down the hall, he wasn't sure if he was supposed to follow it or wait, he shrugged and walked down the hall and knocked on the door her voice had come from.

"You can come in, geesh," came a small chuckle, Todd opened the door.

He assumed this room had to be Candy's... as it was purple. He rolled his eyes. The walls were a dark purple, he bed was a series of purple, and her bean bag was a light purple. He suddenly had the urge to open her closet, perhaps he'd find something other than purple... He sighed, as she was also wearing... purple.

"Purple?" asked Todd.

"What? I like it," said Candy with a red face as she walked towards the door. ¹

"Wasn't judgin' yo, so where we watchin' movies at... I got dinner," smirked Todd as he held up the bag.

"I hope you didn't get me Fettuccine Alfredo I hate that stuff," said Candy with a wrinkled nose.

"...uh, no..." said Todd nervously as he looked at the bag.

"Kidding," laughed Candy, "I could smell it, so like I just wanted to joke."

"Oh... good cause... there both the same," laughed Todd.

"Basement, my dad converted it into his private hang out a while ago... but then my mom turned it into a family zone," said Candy as she walked out the door, Todd had backed out of to follow her.

They where on their third movie in the basement, a completely screwed up and badly made movie called '_Sweet Insanity_,' which could have been potentially good with some help. Todd had his arm around Candy's shoulder as she leaned against his. Todd had lost track of the movie as he thought about how comfortable he felt, just sitting here with her next to him. He looked at his hand and her hair that the air conditioner had blown in front of her face. He pulled her hair back behind her ear, causing her too look at him, her chin resting on his chest a little, she smiled. Before Todd could figure out what happened they were making out on the couch as the credits began to roll on the screen, both fighting back laughs with the horrible smell of Italian on their breath.

"Candy, Todd! Did you need anything from the store, dears?" came Raven's voice from up the stairs, causing them to immediately disburse and fix themselves as the sound of Raven coming down the stairs.

"No, mom," said Candy as Todd made haste to put in a different movie as the screen was now blue.

"Did I interrupt something?" asked Raven, Todd noticed she seemed to be trying to sniff something.

"No, mom... we were just like, putting in... _Resident Evil_..." smiled Candy, holding up the case Todd had just taken the movie out of.

"Okay... you sure you two don't need anything?" asked Raven, slowly heading back to the stairs.

"Nope," Todd and Candy both replied as Todd sat a few inches from Candy.

"Okay then, I'll be back in a few minutes," said Raven as the basement door closed, Todd sighed and jumped when Candy's lips met his again.

"Your mom is gonna catch us, yo," said Todd quickly.

"We're just kissing... besides... the store trip will be like an hour," said Candy, kissing him again.

"You gonna get me killed, babe," laughed Todd before kissing her back.

"If your so paranoid, maybe we should have had movie night at your place," said Candy with a giggle.

"..." Todd froze, "That would mean you'd have to meet 'em, yo."

"Well yeah... I am your girlfriend... I was hoping to eventually meet your friends," said Candy with a giggle.

"Is that a dating protocol?" asked Todd.

"Well like, normally a guy loves to introduce his girlfriend to his buddies," said Candy, a brow raised. 

"Yeah, but there idiots," said Todd.

"Most are," said Candy, though Todd could see her emotions were changing, "We're you never gonna introduce me? Do they even know about me?"

"I never really thought about it... but they know I have a girlfriend," said Todd with a nervous smile, "Though, I don't think they believe me... cept for Freddie... Sides, I doubt you told any of your friends about me."

"Yeah... I did... and small parts of my family... Everyone knows I'm dating you... at least my side," said Candy with an upset look on her face as she sat at the end of the couch, "I am like, so sick of being the secret girlfriend, I though you were different."

"What... no, I am, yo," said Todd, they'd only been a couple for less than two weeks and already he was screwing this up, "How about next weekend? You can come over and we could watch a movie or somethin'..."

"I don't want to go if your only doing this to end this fight," said Candy with a sigh.

"No... I want you too meet my friends," said Todd, with a bright, but nervous grin, "Sunday sound good?"

"I guess... and Saturday you can meet a couple of my friends?" asked Candy.

"Yeah, great, yo," said Todd nervously.

"Great!" smiled Candy, leaning against his shoulder.

Todd smiled until the dark came over as the movie began. He ran his fingers through his hair, what was he gonna do. How was he gonna introduce his HUMAN girlfriend to the Brotherhood of MUTANTS, especially with Magneto crashing at the house. Then the opposite of it with Candy's friends... this was something he hadn't planned for, he wondered if there was some way out of this mess. He sighed and bit his lip, this was gonna take some planning.

**TBC**

1.) Okay... so purple? It happens... I have a friend so obsessed with orange... everything is orange and she owned like 90% of her stuff was orange... so it happens.


	8. Dinner Plans

Okay so it's been months since updates, Spring/Fall time, lol. Sorry about the delay, but I've been busy, life's calmed down a little, so I have some free time. I update for all my fans, but especially for _Mars1394_.

**Dinner Plans**

Todd sighed as he opened the door to the Brotherhood house. Candy wanted to have dinner... here... Todd looked up around the room, it was still decent since the whole Pryde visit incident, but scorch marks still lined a good portion of the house. He looked at the living room, maybe if he simply cleaned certain areas of the house and avoided the rest, it would work. He heard the back door open and Lance grumbling something about rain, Todd shrugged.

"Hey Lance?" asked Todd, hopping into the kitchen where the the older mutant was washing his hands, "Can... What we're you doin' outside anyway, yo?"

"I was hoping to reattach my bumper tonight, but that ain't happenin' now," said Lance with a glare out the window towards the leaky garage.

"What happened to the bumper?" asked Todd, with a raised brow.

"I'd rather not talk about it," said Lance as he got a soda from the fridge.

"Has anyone seen my red shirt?" asked Pietro, zipping into the kitchen.

"Probably suffocating on the way to the washer, yo. It broke last week," said Todd, with a shrug.

"Crap, hey Lance..." Pietro stopped mid sentence as the other mutant glared back, "Are you still mad?"

"Yes! You drove MY jeep without MY permission and CRASHED it into our lawn!" yelled Lance, "Into the trees!"

"Well maybe if you'd let me borrow it, I wouldn't have to rush and steal it!" yelled Pietro.

"That is the..." Todd left the room as Lance responded and picked up the phone, and headed upstairs.

"Hey Toddles?" said Tabitha, leaning out of the spare room she'd occupied since her return to the Brotherhood house... after she'd blown the mansion a little bit.

"Yeah, Tabs?" asked Todd, about to open his door.

"Where have you been lately?" asked Tabitha, leaning against the door frame with a curious look.

"I told you... I have a job... and a girlfriend," said Todd, he was getting tired of repeating it over and over again.

"Oh!" Tabitha smirked and looked at the ceiling, "Now I remember... so... what's her name?"

"Tabitha, I am not in the mood to keep explaining my life, cause it seems nobody here believes me anyways," said Todd, slamming the door as he went in his room.

"What was that about?" asked Wanda, walking out of the bathroom.

"Do you think he really does have a girlfriend?" asked Tabitha.

"He's been leaving me alone," smiled Wanda, as if she'd won the lottery, "So, honestly, I don't much care. If he does, he does."

"I just don't want to feed a lot into the disillusion if he doesn't have one," said Tabitha with a sigh.

"That's why I haven't asked one word about it," said Wanda, as she headed into her room.

Todd flopped onto his bed, looking at the mess with slight annoyance. If Candy was going to come over, maybe he should at least put his dirty clothes in the basement. He looked at the phone and smirked, maybe Candy coming over wasn't a bad idea after all. It would prove to his friends he had one, instead of thinking he'd finally snapped. Yeah. Why not? He dialed Candy's phone and waited, thinking about what to say when he introduced her to the Brotherhood.

"Hey sweety," came her voice across the phone, he smirked as his face became a tinge warmer, he still wasn't use to having cutsy nicknames.

"Hey babe, what's up?" asked Todd.

"Not much, just surfing the web... pretty boring. What about you?" asked Candy.

"Well, I was thinkin' yo... maybe... maybe you should meet my friends," said Todd, with a slight chuckle, "I mean, there the closest thing I have to family."

"Really?" her voice was very excited and then toned down, "Your not just doing this so I stop bugging you, is it?"

"No, I just want them to meet you, beautiful." smiled Todd, which was true, but mainly so they'd believe him.

"That's so sweet. When?" asked Candy.

"I guess, next time we have off..." Todd was cut off.

"I'm making the schedule, any particular day?" came a male voice, Todd went dead silent.

"Daddy! Get off this phone!" yelled Candy.

"I wasn't intentionally listening in, I just picked up the phone at the wrong time... well right time... what day?" Todd fought back laughter as Sinclair responded.

"Todd... I'm gonna call you back on my cell... bye," said Candy, and Todd heard the phone click.

"So... what day?" asked Sinclair after a second.

"I should go... cause she's gonna call..." said Todd, still embarrassed and amused.

"Fine, get back to me on the day," said Sinclair, as he heard a click, Todd switched over.

"Hey baby," said Todd with a chocked laugh.

"I am so sorry, I can't believe he did that," he couldn't help picturing Candy's face and ears a brilliant pink.

"It's fine, Candy. Anyways... I was thinkin... you know, since we have a choice now. How about the next week," said Todd.

"The first of May, or the end of April?" asked Candy.

"May," said Todd, it gave him two more extra days.

"Okay, sounds great... so... anyways... now that we're not going to be bothered..."

Todd glared, this was the most ridicules thing... no dumbest... no.. no outrageously frustrating thing, ever! It figured the weekend where he brought Candy over, would be the one weekend where everyone had plans. He'd called Candy and told her, but he'd insisted she'd come over for dinner. He stared around; he'd cleaned, attempted laundry, made dinner for everyone, and CLEANED for god sake, and they'd all bailed. Pietro had a date, Lance and Kitty we're at the mansion doing god knows what, Wanda had gone to a club with Tabitha, and Fred... well Fred was just gone, too. He heard a car door and jettisoned to the door to open it. Candy had already made it to the walk, she smiled and waved, causing her to slightly trip on the cracked sidewalk.

"I'm okay," smiled Candy, freezing in an awkward bow like stance, and then quickly standing back up, her face a brilliant pink.

"Sup, graceful?" smirked Todd, causing her blush to fade and her eyes roll.

Dinner had been nice just the two of them, Todd had to admit it was nice just talking to someone who didn't think he was crazy and actually cared about the conversation that was happening. It was still pretty early so they ended up watching some of Lance's old movie classics and arguing about the best and worse ones.

"The Snowbeast, please," Candy rolled her eyes, "Worst ever." 

"So your saying, that Werewolf vs. Zombie is better?" asked Todd, in shock.

"No, I'm saying their the same level. But look at Satan's Slave, its like porno," said Candy.

"No way, yo, the Devil's Island is like a porno," said Todd as Bee Girl's played in the background.

"Okay, what about this movie?" asked Candy pointing to it.

"Complete crap," said Todd.

"Agreed, I don't even really get this movie... I mean its like Night of the Loving Dead, death while orgasaming," said Candy, "I mean, really?"

"What the hell is Night of the Loving Dead?" asked Todd.

"It's a book, I read it out of sheer boredom, and my god... it was horrific," said Candy.

"If you like zombie movies, you should definitely come over to our Zombie fest," said Todd, leaning back against the couch and stretching, "It's hilarious, yo."

"Hilarious?" asked Candy, brow raised.

"Pietro is mortified of Zombies, so we never tell him whats on until zombies are about to show up. I swear, it's like an unnatural fear of them or somethin... he literally panics and locks himself upstairs for the whole night... course, this means that Wanda tends to leave one in the DVD player so she can get him away if he comes into pester her," said Todd, "It's great."

"My sister's not a big fan of zombies either," laughed Candy.

"Carmella?" asked Todd, he saw Candy's face flicker for a moment.

"No... she liked them... I have some half siblings though, and my oldest half sister hates movies... but she totally doesn't lock herself in rooms," smiled Candy with a yawn.

"Hey Candy, how come sometimes when you talk about Carmella... it's like is a past statement?" asked Todd, he waited for a reply, but it didn't come. He looked down where her head rested near the crook of his neck, but she was out.

Todd woke with a jolt as he felt a large hand tap his shoulder. He looked around in a daze for a second. The television was a fuzzy screen, and as he looked to his right, Candy was still asleep against him, the blanket he put over her was now around both of them, and they we're still on the small couch. He looked up and saw Fred. Fred had a rather large grin plastered on his face, as he indicated to head to the kitchen. Todd took his arm from around Candy carefully and laid her head down on the cushion, and walked quietly towards the kitchen.

"Sup?" asked Todd with a yawn.

"I knew it, my buddies finally got himself a girl," laughed Fred, patting him on the shoulder, causing Todd's knees to buckle and hit the floor, "Sorry, man."

"I'm fine... just a little pain," said Todd, standing back up.

"So, that's her? What's her name?" asked Fred.

"Oh... so now you wanna hear about her?" asked Todd, with a slight frown, "Her names Candy."

"Hi Candy," said Fred with a wave, Todd turned around to see the red head in the doorway, fighting back a yawn.

"Hi, your Fred, right?" asked Candy with a smile.

"Hey... your the waitress from the Chinese place?" asked Fred.

"That's be me," smirked Candy.

"I also work there," said Todd, happy to finally get some actual believing in his statements.

"I knew that, I saw you," laughed Fred, "So Candy, how are things with you and my little buddy."

"Great, I... is that the time?" asked Candy, looking at the clock, "I have to be home in an hour, that stinks.."

"That gives you plenty of time," said Fred, putting an arm around Candy and another around Todd, "lets chat."

**TBC**

OMG! An update! Yes!


	9. Secrets

If you haven't read Hell Froze Over, perhaps you should to see the Hoods side of the story.

**Secrets**

_Okay, so this story covers May-July 2008_

Todd was in good spirits this particular Friday morning. One; He was off work. Two; He'd gotten paid, and Three; He was going to spend the whole day at the Kayne's... simply cause it was his girlfriends birthday and there really wasn't anything else to do other than sit around at home... which also made Todd smile, he'd fixed the washer himself. Hanging with Candy so much at least helped him with one thing, he read a lot more, simply because she spent so much time in the book shop after work that he'd started idly reading some books... which he'd just purchased, actually. He'd always been fond of sciences and mechanics in school, but who had time for that... or let alone another school label, 'freak' was quite enough, he hadn't needed 'geek' listed next to it.

"Hey Todd, ready to go?" asked Candy, coming from the clothes store, he still didn't feel any need to go shopping with her like Lance did Kitty.

"Yup, all ready," said Todd, then after a second thought, "Mind if I drive?"

"Are you still mad about the fact I ran over your foot?" asked Candy, biting her lip.

"Nope, my healing took care of that," said Todd with a slight grimace, "I just want to prevent others from the same injury, yo."

"Fine," sighed Candy, giving him her keys, his nose wrinkled at the purple bunny on it.

"Ever think about more than purple?" asked Todd, looking at her shopping back, maybe he should go with her.

"..." she raised an eyebrow.

"Never mind, let's get out of here," said Todd, with a groan.

It wasn't long till they arrived at the Kayne's residence, which had already been prepped for a small party. Todd suddenly felt himself withdraw as a few of Candy's friends began to show up, maybe he could get out early. He sat next to Raven in the kitchen, even though she gave him the creeps, it was better than being gawked at by a bunch of idiots. He was just about to start up a conversation with her when Candy came peeking in and smiled at him.

"Why are you in here, silly? Come on," said Candy grabbing his arm.

"Cand, I... really am not a social person," shrugged Todd as she pulled him out of the kitchen.

"But you said..." Candy's face contorted.

"Let me rephrase, I'm not a social person around them," he said in a whisper indicating to the groups talking.

"So what, are you gonna hide in the kitchen all night?" her brows knitted.

"Yeah, probably... Candy..." she let go of his arm and headed to go talk to someone, "Really..."

"Really, what?" asked Candy, with a shrug, "I'm thinning the crowd."

"Candy," said Todd as she headed to another group, "I am perfectly fine hanging with your mother until people go home on their own, yo. Don't be sendin' your friends off on my account."

"Oh no, don't worry. There's some party crashers here I'm getting rid of," said Candy, "Hey, did you wanna meet my friends?"

"Uh..." Todd looked at a couple people looking towards them, "Do I have too, today?"

"No... but I'd like it eventually," smiled Candy, "But if you do it today, we can go make out in the hall closet."

"... so, whats their names and how long you been friends, yo?" asked Todd, putting his arm around her and headed towards a group of people.

Todd was finally happy to have some alone time with Candy as the guests finally left. They'd migrated to the outside for cake, Todd spending most of his time restraining himself from eating any bugs, though there a very decedent beetle that had flown by when no one was looking and he'd gone for it. Sadly, he'd hit a mosquito instead, which he detested. Blood and disease carrying creature, he shuttered. He swung on the deck swing while Candy said good bye to the last of her guests, he leaned back, glad all those annoying people we're gone. He jumped slightly as two arms snaked around his neck and Candy sat on his lap.

"I think I owe you a make-out session?" smirked Candy, Todd laughed.

"Yeah, but you said the hall closet," he responded.

"Yeah, but that thought died when my friends Kelly and Vick we're in there... and Leslie and Mike, and Alex and Alex... let's just say my closet is a dirty whore," said Candy, with a sad nod.

"Agreed, a dirty mop holding whore," smirked Todd, "I don't doubt that the broom and bucket are having at it."

"There is a lot of bleach and cleaning supplies as lubricant," smirked Candy, Todd broke into laughter.

Todd walked into the Brotherhood house late that evening, still chuckling, she was insane. They had gone on for another few hours in all the dirty ways in which cleaning supplies got it on. He walked passed Pietro and Lance, Pietro asking him where he'd been, but being ignored. Lance drank his coffee and shrugged as Todd continued up the steps with a stretch, and immediately went to his room and closed the door, flopping on the bed carelessly. He looked around, still shocked it had stayed clean since he tidied up when Candy had come over weeks ago. He'd forgotten his carpet was blue, he shrugged. Then his mind went to next week, he had a full schedule at work, starting tomorrow night. He yawned, and before he knew it...

It was morning, he opened his eyes as he heard birds chirping, stupid annoying birds. He rolled over and looked at the clock, his eyes wide, it was already one in the afternoon. He jumped out of bed and grabbed some clothes from the is drawer and then took a double take, who's put his clothes away. He shook his head and dashed to the bathroom, and hurriedly washed up and got dressed. He sprinted down the stairs and headed to the kitchen where Lance and Pietro stood arguing.

"Stop calling me a women Pietro!" yelled Lance, the house shaking.

"You did laundry, folded them, and color coordinated them in our dressers," said Pietro, "Your basically our mother."

"Lance.." said Todd.

"If I was your mother I would have left you in a circus," yelled Lance.

"Lance..."

"If you we're my mother I swear I would have gone all Damian on your ass from the Omen," said Pietro.

"Lance..."

"He didn't try to kill her to the end!" yelled Lance, "You idiot."

"LANCE!"

"WHAT?" yelled both Pietro and Lance.

"Can you please give me a ride to the mall?" asked Todd.

"Why?" asked Pietro.

"Shut up Pietro, yeah come on," said Lance, "I need some more detergent anyways."

"Your such a soccer mom," said Pietro.

"Then be warned, soccer mom's are more prone to snap and kill their children more than anyone else," said Lance backing away menacingly, "It's always the mouthy ones who go first."

"Yeah, well... I'm googling that!" yelled Pietro, headed to the basement.

"To think, I actually invited her over in hopes of meeting them," muttered Todd, who already sat in the jeep as Lance slammed the door, "Thanks Lance."

"Yeah, yeah..." said Lance as he started the jeep and drove out of the driveway, "How long you gonna be at the mall for?"

"Oh, I'll get a ride back, I just need a ride ther, yo," said Todd.

"From who?" asked Lance.

"My girlfriend," said Todd with a sigh.

"Toad, when are you..." Lance was cut off.

"Stop by China Den at seven tonight, okay," said Todd with a deep sigh, "We both get off early tonight."

"Come on..." Lance was cut off again.

"Lance, seriously, just do it, yo," said Todd as they drove down the freeway and took their exit.

Todd was glad when he saw it was already 6:40 when he had last looked up at the clock as he chopped bananas. He smirked, glad Lance would finally shut up about Todd not having a girlfriend. He'd told Candy, and she was all for it. Todd's face fell, he just hoped nobody would give her crap for being a human. He put the knives aside and poured the chocolate over the banana's as he felt a head lean on his shoulder. He looked down to see Candy's normal flats on their tiptoes.

"Hey babe," he said as her head lightly hit his.

"Lance and that blonde girl are here," she said calmly.

"Tabitha?" asked Todd quickly.

"I dunno, she was here last time," shrugged Candy, kissing his cheek.

"Candy, we're still on the clock, yo," laughed Todd, though he didn't much mind, but he was sure Danny the new bus boy did.

"So... you can get paid to make out with me," she smirked, but her pink cheeks betrayed her little joke.

"I feel like a prostitute," said Todd with a smirk.

"So long as your my personal one, I don't mind," she shrugged, her cheeks growing even pinker as she leaned to kiss him.

"Love you both, but no kissing on the clock," said Sinclair walking by and not even looking up.

"Come on, let's go," said Candy as she clocked them both out and ran back, "I wanna meet Lance and Tabitha."

Todd sighed as Candy drug him out of the back and towards the eating part of the restaurant. As she had said, Lance and Tabitha we're sitting at a booth, talking, Lance looking annoyed and Tabitha practically jittery. Todd smirked and put his arm around Candy, what the hell.

"Sup, homies," said Todd casually.

"Homies..." Lance trailed off as he looked up and then blinked in shock.

"Hi," said Tabitha, standing up and putting an arm on the other side of Todd, "I'm Tabitha."

"Candy," smiled Candy, happily waving.

Meeting the Brotherhood went okay, considering it was the Brotherhood after all. Todd was fairly happy with it, he looked at his watch, he was picking Candy up from work in a few minutes, by that he was walking by and waiting for her. Todd sighed, maybe he should get a car... he could afford a small beater with his job at the China Den, and he did have a license... despite what everyone thought he was a pretty good driver, it was just a matter of environment... you know.. when he was with the Brotherhood, he could get away with 65 in a 25 mile zone... yeah why not. He mentally contemplated this as he sat on a bench outside his work. He felt two small hands cover his eyes and soft skin rub up against his cheek.

"Guess who?" came Candy's voice with a very bad deep throat sound, he snickered.

"Hey babe," smiled Todd as Candy moved around the bench and sat next to him.

"So, whats the plans for tonight?" asked Candy, learning on his shoulder.

"This is nice..." smiled Todd, putting his arm around her, she chuckled.

"I think us sitting here all night will be, like really frowned upon by security," said Candy.

"Nah, there fine with it... they don't really mess with the Brotherhood members... we've managed to convince them its always the X-dorks, who cause the problems," smirked Todd.

"Well that's good... hey why don't we head over to my house and watch Mythbusters... we never seem to get around to that?" asked Candy, perking up.

"Is your mom gonna be there... cause to be honest... she kinda... creeps me out," said Todd with a sigh, he was glad he finally said that.

"Your so hilarious, no she's visiting my Aunt Tie in New Jersey," smiled Candy, pulling his hand for him to stand up.

"Okay then, let's go," smirked Todd as he stood and put his arm around Candy.

The car ride was actually nice, probably cause Todd had convinced Candy to let him drive. They'd grabbed some KFC from a drive-thru and rented some extra movies. They didn't have any curfews tonight, Sinclair was heading to New Jersey after work tonight so the two teens could have some alone time. They pulled into her small driveway and grabbed the bag from KFC as Candy went and unlocked the door. A few minutes later the two flopped onto the couch, food splayed out on the table in front of them as Candy grabbed the remote.

It was silent for the first few episodes, minus giggles. Todd had his head on Candy's lap, he was enjoying the way she absentmindedly stroked his hair, it was nice. He felt her shift, he sat up, figuring her legs we're falling asleep, instead he found her staring at him.

"What is it?" asked Todd, feeling slightly nervous, he never noticed how much Candy's expressions we're eerily like her mothers.

"Todd... I was wondering... whatever happened to your family?" asked Candy, obviously nervous about her question.

"... oh, why do you wanna know?" Todd felt slightly uncomfortable, in all his years at the Brotherhood, even when he talked about his mother, no one had ever asked him.

"I just wondered... I mean if you don't want to talk about it..." he cut Candy off.

"No... its just... no ones ever actually asked me, yo," said Todd with a nervous half smile.

"... do you wanna tell me?" asked Candy, Todd noticed she looked very tense, but her eyes we're sincerely curious.

"... yeah... yeah I do," said Todd with a sigh, "But you have to answer some questions about Carmella... like why she's never visiting..."

"Ohm...Okay," smiled Candy looking nervous, turning the television on mute.

"Ohm.. it... it probably would be easier if I started with the back story," Todd let out a long sigh, "My father first... you know... just to get that done and over with... His family we're wealthy and shit...

they we're from Europe and they moved a small ways out of Russia new Ukraine for my grandfather... my father remained in Europe for school and what not.. his name was Geoffrey Toynbee, he was studying to be a research scientist... he's really smart... I mean, man was he smart... he met a girl who already had a kid, they had a short lived romance... when he was twenty-seven he fell for a women named Clarice, she was a few years older than him... a few years after they we're married, they had a daughter, Alexandria, but Clarice died soon after... so then my father returned to home taking leave from his work for the death of his wife... now to my mother's family..."

"... so your father was a scientist then... I mean you said he wanted to be.." said Candy.

"Yeah he worked for a genetics company in York, England," said Todd, "Okay... my mother. My mother's family lived not to far from the Toynbee family, in fact my grandfather from my mother's side worked under my grandfather on my father's side. My mom was just turning sixteen, and she had gotten a small job near the Toynbee home, so she'd bring lunch to my grandfather... her name was Nadia... she didn't know a word of English, yo... she'd never really gone to much school cause my grandmother was always ill. That's where they met..."

"..." Candy watched Todd's face flicker with slight anger before returning to the story.

"The Tolanski family owed a great deal of money to my father's family and seeing as my father had taken a liking to my young mother, they made an arrangement. At first my father only wanted my mother just to be like a nanny and take care of my half sister... but that changed... A year into their marriage, when my mother was seventeen and he was thirty-three, my mother had my sister Heather... life was pretty decent at that point though... my father was in York all week and only home on weekends, bringing gifts home everytime. Three years later, I was born, life was still okay.. I guess... it was obvious I wasn't... normal... at least to my mother, she spent more time with me than my sister... that caused some problems as you can guess, yo... at this point Lexi had gone to live with her grandparents on her mother's side in America. When I was three my father had lost his job in York after we moved to London, for unauthorized experiments... that's when he noticed I was... weird... and he realized what I was... it was also around the time his true colors began to show to my mother... she'd always viewed him as demanding but generally nice... but then the constant being around us and the realization he had tie downs other than work... well... he became violant towards my mother... she ignored it and assumed it was a part of life."

"How old was she when this started happening?" asked Candy, Todd realized she'd moved closer to him.

"Uh... she was twenty-three I guess... give or take a year... well he started his own lab a little ways away... and when he realized I was a mutant..." Todd trailed off, "My mother snapped when she found out, and ran with me and my sister to Maine, here in the US... it wasn't long until my father tracked us down though, yo... after all how many Russian speaking women with a very bad English accent are in Maine... and my mother had always been enthralled by pictures of Maine when she'd been younger and my father knew this. In order to distract him, she took the abuse when he came... I was four... and my sister was seven... there was nothing we could do but yell... when he was done and distracted, believing my mother would go back to being a submissive housewife again... when he fell asleep she took me and my sister and ran to New York on a train... my mother did have much money but she managed to get a small month by month apartment and a job... my sister blamed me... so I blamed myself for all the problems... so I... I ran away when she was making dinner... all I remember if climbing out of my window and running past another kid... then I heard my mother's voice as I got on a bus when the few quarters I'd taken... the kid had claimed not to see me... that's the last time I saw her... I was five..."

"..." Todd shook his head as he came out of his trance, aware now that he'd been crying near the end... only because Candy had begun to wipe them away, "Ohm... yeah... so there you go..."

"I'm so sorry...Did... did you ever go back?" asked Candy, kissing his cheek.

"... nah... I was... afraid..." said Todd.

They sat there in silence, while Todd managed to focus and Candy nuzzled into his neck... Todd's head was swimming with memories... memories he hadn't wanted to revisit and for a few seconds he was angry for sharing... he needed to go home... he needed to leave... his chest hurt and he really hadn't been prepared for this. A walk... maybe a walk... no he needed to leave... this needed to end right now... he pulled away from Candy and stood up.

"Todd?" asked Candy, as he headed towards the door.

"I... I need to go..." said Todd, opening the door, "It's late.."

"Are you mad?" asked Candy, "I'm sorry if your upset... just don't leave..."

"I'm not, I'm just tired.." said Todd, "Besides yo, the Hoods are probably wondering where I am."

"But... you could sleep here... I'm sure they wont mind..." said Candy...

"Nah, we can hang out tomorrow... I should go, bye Candy," he closed the door and hopped as fast and far as he could.

A little while later he snuck into the house, the lights we're out and it was quiet... he shook off the water from the downpour starting outside. He put took off his shoes, grimacing at the squelching noises from them. He went upstairs and changed his clothes, but he was certain he wasn't gonna get much sleep tonight, so he headed downstairs just a light knock at the door came. He looked at the buckets outside, pouring, there was no cars or anything. He opened the door, to see a drenched Candy standing there.

"Candy... what the hell are you doing?" asked Todd pulling her inside.

"Carmella was walking home from one of her classes... she took a short cut... she never made it home," said Candy, out of breath, Todd could see her eyes we're red.

"What?" asked Todd, grabbing one of the blankets from the couch and wrapping it over her.

"I didn't get to answer your question..." said Candy with a sigh.

"Carmella?" asked Todd, confused for a second.

"It was less than a year ago... they found her in an alleyway..." said Candy, "They didn't even rob her..."

"..." Todd pulled her into a tight hug, not exactly sure what to do, he kissed the top of her head, "Come on... lets go get you some warm clothes..."

Todd waited outside his room twenty minutes later, as Candy changed into some of his clothes, the door opened, her hair was still a mess of wet orange curls, he smirked, so her hair was curly. He'd once asked her if she straightened it... point proven... she did. She rolled her eyes as she noticed he was staring at her hair.

"You lied to me... you do straighten your hair..." said Todd.

"Yeah... and you own clothes that aren't dirty... so who's lying to who?" she smirked.

"Hey... I fixed the washing machine... that's why their clean," said Todd as they headed into his room, there was no use waking up the house by talking.

"Yeah I guess... this wasn't what I'd planned for the night," she said, aware her eyes we're indeed still puffy.

"What happened to your car?" asked Todd, pointing outside in the rain.

"It broke down, a couple blocks away," said Candy with a shrug, that didn't meet his eyes.

"... you mean you forgot to put gas in it, yo?" asked Todd with a laugh.

"... maybe..." she smirked.

"So... what we're your plans?" asked Todd, after a moment of awkward silence.

Her cheeks flared, he smiled, he'd came to finding her pretty when she blushed. Before he could say anything about it, her lips we're on his, a little more deeper than they normally started. It took a few seconds to fully realize what she had planned, and his eyes went wide and he pulled away slightly, now it was his turned to blush after all this time, he jumped up.

"Ohmm... you serious?" asked Todd, "I mean... ohm... are you suggesting..."

"Your so cute when your confused," giggled Candy, standing up, "But... yeah... I really am..."

Todd swallowed hard, he had no idea what they hell he was going to do... he had hopped if this had ever actually happened... ever... he'd have time to discuss it with Lance or something... this was sudden and without warning... but he'd be damned if he'd excuse himself just to go talk to Lance, especially with Candy's arms wrapping around his neck.

"Uh... I don't know what I'm doin' Cand..." said Todd, as she kissed him.

"I can help you know," giggled Candy, as he kissed her back.

"Normally I'd question your experience but... what the hell," Todd couldn't focus as he hands began to roam into certain places.

He followed her lead, his hands freely roaming where they wanted as they moved closer to the bed. He kicked his desk just enough to send it towards the door so no one could spontaneously come in and ruin this. He wished they'd stayed at her place now, he was worried about his teammates... Candy tossed the shirt she was wearing towards the floor... Todd blinked... fuck his teammates... he smirked.

**TBC**

Ooooo... dirtiness...


End file.
